Broken Heart
by MysticalDragon1
Summary: this is a sad L/J fic where james has just broken up with lily and really has no point that i know of. please r/r. constructive criticism welcome oh and i forgot the disclaimer but i dont own anyone that you recognize


A/N: this is a little fic I wrote when I was feeling blue about my boyfriend breaking up with me. Chapter 1 is in Lily's POV.   
Oh and I left out Peter.hehe. I really don't like him. So R/R. Constructive criticism welcome- flames will be used to singe the hair off   
your head.  
  
  
Staring at Stars and Sitting Through a Rain Shower  
  
  
The common room went deathly silent. No one could quite believe their ears. My boyfriend of three years,  
James Potter, had just broken up with me- just told me that he didn't think we were meant for each other.  
  
Everyone knew that was bull. All week his eyes had been following Ginger Arvonne, a pretty Ravenclaw third  
year. Nobody doubted that he was just making himself available for her.  
  
I turned away from him before he could see the tears fill my eyes. I didn't say a word because I didn't trust my   
voice, so I just nodded and walked as calmly as possible up the stairs to the girls dorm. I could feel the eyes of every Gryffindor in the room   
piercing into my back.  
  
I shut the door quietly behind me and sat on my bed facing the window. The sun was setting in somber lavenders  
and pinks that reflected my mood. Tears poured down my face now that I was alone and I buried my face in my pillow and   
let them come.   
  
I stopped crying and turned over, staring at the gray stone ceiling. I was eerily calm now, and it scared me. I had   
never been so calm before in my life. It was like being doused in icy water over and over, numbing everything. I couldn't even   
feel angry at James, couldn't hate him for hurting me like I could hate my other ex- boyfriends. All I could do was lay there and   
remember.  
  
I remembered when we had first started going out in our second year, how sweet and funny he was, holding hands   
everywhere we went, being kissed whenever I did something particularly sweet- or just when the mood took him. I   
remembered the feel of his arm around my waist and getting swept off my feet so I wouldn't have to walk in the mud or snow.   
Each memory was so painful that I wanted to cry again, but I couldn't.  
  
The door creaked slowly open and I sat up in my bed and faced the window again. I didn't turn around to see who   
it was. I didn't really care, either. Soft footsteps tapped on the stone floor behind me.  
  
"Lil?" It was Nichole, my best friend. "Lil, are you okay?"  
  
"Don't worry. I will be- I suppose. I just need to be alone right now." I looked at my friend and saw the worry on   
her face. "I really will, Nic, I just don't feel much like talking just now." Doubt crossed her face, so I said, "Go on. There are   
better things you can do with your time than worry uselessly over me, so go and have fun. Hex Snape for me or something," she   
still didn't believe that I would be okay - and I didn't either- but she had obviously decided to give me some privacy so she   
gave me a hug and left.   
  
The sky outside my window was turning a deep blue and the twinkle of a few early stars began to show. I sat there   
for over an hour, watching the stars appear and finding my favorite constellations.  
  
The clock in the common room struck eight and I realized I had missed supper. It didn't matter because I wasn't   
very hungry anyways, but people would start coming back and asking questions I didn't want to have to answer.  
  
I left the common room and headed towards the entrance hall thinking to take a walk outside. I don't know what   
got into me, though, because I knew we weren't allowed on the grounds at night since the latest attacks on wizards by the   
notorious Lord Voldemort.  
  
The halls were fairly empty and I walked quickly to beat the rush of students coming out of the Great Hall from   
supper. I was too late, though. Just as I reached the entrance, the doors to the Great hall burst open and students flooded out.  
  
I spotted Nichole walking with Remus and Sirius, James' best friends. James came out of the hall right behind them. He   
spotted me and started towards me, but I pushed the doors open just enough for me to fit through and ran outside.  
  
I didn't stop until I reached the lake. I sat on a flat rock near the edge of the water with my knees hugged up to my   
chin. Water was streaming out of my hair and I realized it was raining. I was used to sudden Autumn showers so it didn't surprise   
me that much and I liked being caught in a rain shower so I stayed where I was.  
  
I sat there seemingly forever, listening to the rain slash into the lake that lapped at my feet. I jumped when I heard the sounds   
of two people walking behind me.  
  
"Lily? Is that you?" It was Nichole.   
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
Nichole put her hand on my shoulder and cried out. "God, lily! You're as cold as ice! Are you trying to catch   
pneumonia?"  
  
I mumbled a reply but I wasn't really sure what I said. She took off her cloak, which was much drier than mine,   
and wrapped it around my shoulders. She and Sirius helped me stand and I leaned on them for support as my legs woke up   
with the feel of pins and needles where they'd fallen asleep under me.  
  
As we walked back up to the castle, Sirius put a charm on out clothes that dried them and repelled water. When   
we walked into the common room, the clock struck ten (A/n- ~*the mouse ran down, hickory-dickory-dock*~ hehe.I just   
had to put that). I had sat for two hours in the rain. Nichole yawned broadly.  
  
"C'mon, Lils. Let's go to bed, it's late." We walked towards the stairs to the girls' dorms.  
  
"Wait. Lily, could I talk to you for a second?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure. Go on Nichole, I'll be up in a minute." She walked up the stairs looking like the sandman was about to get her.  
I turned back to Sirius. "What?"  
  
"Why were you out in the rain, Lily? It's dangerous at night in times like these." When I didn't answer, he said,   
"It's James isn't it?" I gave him a hard look and nodded tersely. "Listen, you don't have to say anything, but I know he hurt you   
bad. I promise you, as your friend, that I won't let it happen again, okay? Your feelings matter more to me than his crazy   
hormone-driven brain," he gave me a swift, friendly hug and disappeared up the stairs to the boys' dorm.   
  
A/n- I'm sorry this first chapter seemed sort of pointless, but the fic hasn't got much of a point or plot- just... no I won't tell you.   
You'll have to wait like nice little reviewers and find out for yourself. 


End file.
